


Hell hath no fury

by zoeteniets



Series: Counter-canon [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Rebecca White (mentions of), Robert Sugden (mentions of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeteniets/pseuds/zoeteniets
Summary: Aaron makes an unexpected, but not unwelcome, alliance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read the spoiler for week 50 and couldn’t get this idea out of my head.

He is standing in the kitchen with his back resting against the sink, a pose that is terribly familiar, when Chrissie walks in. She stands still in shock, with an expression on her fact that the phrase ‘caught in the headlights’ was clearly invented for. But Aaron knows her better, and he can see that all she is doing is calculating her next move.

He’s a little disappointed that she takes the obvious route, “I’m calling the police.”

“By all means do,” he replies, “this is, after all, not the first time I have broken into this house. You really need to look at your security by the way. If you call the police now, I’ll do a runner, they’ll not be able to prove anything, and you’ll never know why I came here.”

“Why would it matter to me?” Chrissie asks, pulling herself tall and sticking her chin in her air so that she can look down her nose at him. Before, Aaron used to think the gesture was quite threatening; now he thinks she just looks ridiculous.

But still, he could use her help. “Because the person who is trying to hurt you and your family, is also trying to hurt me and mine,” he explains, “and the enemy of my enemy is my friend…”

“That’s very philosophical of you,” says Chrissie, “did Robert teach you that?”

If he had more time, Aaron might have chosen to be offended that she clearly thinks he is incapable of intelligent thought.  

“Look Chrissie, we don’t like each other. I’m not proposing that we crack open a bottle of wine and complain about how idiotic men are. The way I see it you have three options. You can either call the police now, and I’ll be gone faster than you can say, ‘Rebecca White needs a slap’. You can pretend you didn’t see me, and let me continue trying to find something on Rebecca that will get her to leave me and Rob alone. Or, and I’m really hoping this is the option you pick, you can help me, and we get her out of our lives for good.”

“And I’m helping you out of the goodness of my heart?” she replies disbelievingly.

“You’re helping me because you want her gone as much as I do,” he reminds her, “she came here with the sole intention of breaking up your family and hurting you. I don’t know about you, but I’ll do anything to protect my family. And more than that, I want to make her pay for what she did, for how she hurt and humiliated me, and I know you want the same for yourself.”

Chrissie scoffs, “you are no better than her, you do realise that?” 

“I never pretended to be,” he replies, honestly. “But I figure we both know that Rob would have slipped up one day and your marriage would have ended; I just sped up the inevitable. But all this stuff with Lachlan and your father is _totally_ down to her, and wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t come here.”

“Robert invited her here!”

“Robert opened a can of worms without thinking through the consequences. He’s an idiot like that,” Aaron concedes, “but he’ll do anything to protect his family. We all have that in common.”   

“Fine, but you’re still a lying, cheating, man-whore that had an affair with a man you knew was married.”

“And you’re still a posh, selfish bitch with a psycho for a son” he snaps back, “but we understand each other enough to put that aside to get rid of your snake of a sister.”

Chrissie sizes him up. He can see her doing it, the way her gaze assesses him, trying to calculate whether she can trust him. Aaron figures he can rely on the fact that she thinks he is too stupid to have any ulterior motives. He doesn’t care what she thinks of him. But he would rather have her on side than working against him.

“Fine,” she says, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down, “where do we start…?”

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down at my computer to continue writing a bit of my AU but this happened instead. Oh well! Gosh, I just love the idea of there being a village-wide conspiracy to get rid of Bex. 
> 
> Come scream ideas at me: I'm iwillsendapostcard on tumblr :)


End file.
